jonovanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Will Smith
"My Grandmother once told me, Don't let failure go to your heart and don't let success go to your head." ''History ''' '' As Will was a young man, he fell in love with lots of hip hop music. When he was studying and doing important things, he was working at becoming a rap star. He was a good student in science class. He has good grades and good S.A.T's scores but, doesn't like college, he only wants to pay attention to music. One day he met Jeff Townes and they started playing music at neighborhood parties. Will would rap and write the lyrics and Jeff was the disc jockey. They developed a good reputation and will become one of the best rappers around Philadelphia. While practicing their music in Jeff's basement, they decided to name their group. Jeff decided to keep his name DJ Jazzy Jeff. Will's nickname in school was Prince because he always charm himself out of trouble. He added "Fresh" because it means cool or best. So Will and Jeff became DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince. Will and Jeff eventually got a music deal. They won a Grammy in 1989. Will went on making more records and had a very popular TV show called The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, which stayed on TV for several years. Will also made lots of block buster movies that made lots of money. He is a proud father of three children and is the husband to actress jada Pinkett Smith. The reason I like Will Smith is because he's funny, I like his rap songs,and I like his TV shows and movies. Relationships ' Sheree Zampino- Ex-wife Jada Pinkett Smith- Wife Will-Smith-and-Sheree-Zampino.jpg|Will Smith and his Ex-Wife,Sheree Zampino will-smith-jada-pinkett-smith.jpg|Will Smith and his Wife, Jada Pinkett Smith will-jada-smith.jpg will-smith-mother-caroline-smith-ap.jpg|Will and his mother 165397657.jpg Bad-Boys-Wallpaper-Will-smith-Martin-Lawrence.jpg|Will Smith and Martin Lawrence MV5BMTg0Njg5MTc5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzgxNDI0._V1._SX290_SY400_.jpg will-and-jaden-smith.jpg|Will and his son, Jaden will-smith-and-jaden-2.jpg will-willow-smith-092511-7.jpg|Will and his daughter, Willow will_smith_willow_smith.jpg will-smith-trey-smith.jpg|Will and his son, Trey Smith 3 Caroline Smith- Mom Willard Christopher Smith- Dad Martin Lawrance-Friend Jaden Smith- Son Willow Smith- Daughter Willard Trey Smith 3- Son Filmography '' '' 250px-ABC_Aferschool_Special_Title_Screen.jpg|Will was playing as Hawker in the show ABC After School Special 0.jpg|Will played as himself in the show Rock'in through the Decades fresh12.jpg|Will played as himself in the show the Fresh Prince of Bel air WDSBlossom1992.jpg|Will played as himself in the show Blossom martin-lawrence-show-505.jpeg|Will played as himself in the show Martin 250px-Happily_Ever_After_-_Fairy_Tales_for_Every_Child.jpg|Will played as Pinocchio in the show happily ever after: fairy tales for every child all-of-us-0.jpg|Will played as Johnny in the show All of Us 70040996.jpg|Will played as himself in the show American Chopper unbroke.jpg|Will played as himself in the show Unbroke: What you nedd to know about money Kids-Choice-Awards-2012-Will-Smith.jpg|Will played as himself in the show Nickelodeon 2012 Kids Choice Awards VIFR007442_250.jpg|Will played as Manny in the film Where the day takes you made-in-america-12493.jpg|Will played as Tea Cake Walters in the film Made in America 3-sixdegrees.jpg|Will played as Paul in the film Six Degrees of seperation Bad_Boys_1995_2.jpg|Will played as Detective Mike Lowrey in the film Bad Boys Independence-Day-2.jpg|Will played as Captain Steve Hiller in the film Independence Day will-smith-as-agent-j-in-men-in-black-1997|Will played as Agent J in the film Men in Black Enemy_of_the_State-Will_Smith-Gene_Hackman-DVD.jpg|Will played as Robert Dean in the film Enemy of the State Will-Smith-Wild-Wild-West.jpg|Will played as Captain James West in the film Wild Wild West photo-La-Legende-de-Bagger-Vance-The-Legend-of-Bagger-Vance-2000-3.jpg|Will played as Bagger Vance in the film The Legend of Bagger Vance will smith ali 03.jpg|Will played as Muhammad Ali in the film Ali will-smith-men-in-black-2-fade-haircut.jpg|Will played as Agent J in the film Men in Black 2 will-smith-martin-lawrence-bad-boys-2.jpg|Will played as Detective Mike Lowrey in the film Bad Boys 2 Will-Smith-in-Jersey-Girls.gif|Will played as himself in the film Jersey Girl will smith i robot 06.jpg|Will played as Detective Del Spooner in the film I, Robot will_smith_shark_tale.jpg|Will played as Oscar in the film Shark Tale will-smith-hitch.jpg|Will played as Alex Hitch in the film Hitch will-smith-in-movie-the-pursuit-of-happyness.jpg|Will played as Chris Gardner in the film The Pursuit of Happyness will-smith-i-am-legend-02.jpg|Will played as Dr. Robert Neville in the film I Am Legend blog_will_smith_hancock_time_square_006.jpg|Will played as John Hancock in the film Hancock seven-pounds-will-smith.jpg|Will played as Ben Thomas in the film Seven Pounds will-smith-men-in-black-3.jpg|Will played as Agent J in the film Men in Black 3 Will-Smith-After-Earth.jpg|Will played as Cypher Raige in the film After Earth Will Smith Winter´s Tale.jpg|Will played as the Judge in the film Winters Tale Anchorman2.jpg|Will has a cameo in the film Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues '' ''Gallery '' 72407-will-smith-637x0-1.jpg WillSmith-family-500375.jpg Will-smith-2008-kids-choice-awards-10.jpg Will-smith-men-in-black-3-lunettes-salt-6.jpg Will smith and 6516 large.jpg Will-Smith-Movies.jpg Top-5-motivational-quotes-by-will-smith.jpg Will-smith-gi.jpg Category:Favorite Celebrities Category:Characters